


In Between Harmony

by Dedicateyourhearts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Musicians, Piano, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedicateyourhearts/pseuds/Dedicateyourhearts
Summary: Levi is a musician- specifically a pianist. He had lost his motivation to continue playing the piano but when a new neighbor moves to the apartment next door to him, he can’t help but he intrigued. The new neighbor, Erwin, is a violinist and plays music every night. Hearing Erwin’s playing has made Levi realize that he misses playing the piano and if it weren’t for Erwin he would have never gotten his motivation back. He plays for the first time in months and it felt... good. Little did he know, Erwin was listening and fell in love with his playing and possibly the musician himself.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 4





	In Between Harmony

The first time that Levi heard him was when he was having a mental breakdown. He could remember that day so vividly. Being a musician himself, Levi found comfort in his playing. It was late at night, a couple of months had gone by where Levi couldn’t bring himself to touch the keys on his piano, he had no motivation to do so. He just couldn’t find it in him to play and he hated that. He was just by his piano, the room dimly light, all his music sheets spread messily all over the floor when he heard it. It was soft, melodious, dramatic. Levi could hear it all as he sat there by his piano. The soft strings of the violin broke out and made their way into Levi’s heart, the strings flowing through him. He was intrigued. 

Later, Levi found out that the violinist turned out to be his new neighbor because he couldn’t stop playing the violin and to a point it annoyed Levi. It annoyed Levi because he couldn’t play, he couldn’t play his own instrument and it annoyed him.

“Shut up. Just shut up.” Levi murmured to himself, displeased with his neighbors playing as he gripped his head, finding a new headache appearing. “Shut up!” Levi screamed, and he winced at the tone of his voice. He didn’t mean to shout like that, he didn’t mean it… but due to the thin walls of his apartment he was sure that his neighbor had heard him and he had. The violin had ceased playing and Levi found himself breaking down once more. He didn’t mean for his neighbor to stop playing.

The next morning, Levi was tempted to apologize to his neighbor but the fact that apologizes weren’t his thing and he had never seen his neighbor before... was daunting to him. As he made his way over to the kitchen to make tea to drink, his feet came in contact with a music sheet, Claire de Lune. One of his favorite songs to play. Levi crouched down, his fingers gripping firmly onto the sheet as he stared at it hardly. It’s been a long time since he heard this tune. Feeling his mind move on his own, he took the music sheet, placing a sticky note on top of it, he began to write his apology note. 

Once done, Levi was satisfied and he made his way over and slipped out of his apartment. It has been months since Levi left his apartment and he flinched at the bright lights in the hallway, he squinted, half annoyed and he wondered if he he should go back. But he was already to his neighbors apartment and he slipped the note with the sheet music through the little crack underneath the door, hoping that his neighbor would find it and take it.

Levi was surprised the next day, when he heard his neighbor playing. As apart of his apology note, he requested that his neighbor should play Claire de Lune, and they did. Levi found himself smiling, his fingers began tapping to the beat, and he found himself losing all the tension he had built up in the music. He found himself at peace for once. He swayed to the beat, his mind in another world, losing reality as he listened to the dynamic changes of his neighbors playing.

He was so lost in thought, that his mind began to move on his own. He feet padded softly as he unconsciously made his way to the piano room. He sat down down on the piano chair and took a deep breath, his hands finding their way to the keys, and for the first time in months he played. He played with so much emotion, every note was louder then it should be. Levi’s body swayed as he played, finding a tear slip down his cheek. Was he crying? He was so into it that he didn’t hear his neighbors playing had stop.

A soft knock to his door broke Levi from his trance, and he realized what he had just done. He finally played the piano, he finally played it. The feeling he felt was finally sinking in and he took a moment, wiping the tears from his eyes as he got up to open the door. A man, in his early forties, blond hair, tall. He held a violin. Levi blinked, staring up at him. So this is him. The taller male of the two, extended his hands, a soft smile appearing on his lips as did so, “Hello, I’m Erwin.”

_“Hello, I’m Levi.”_


End file.
